The New Nanny
by digthatshizz
Summary: Anna is looking forward to her first day back to work after giving birth to her son. However, one person can't quite stop worrying about the baby...


**A/N- Written over two nights, and it probably shows in the writing. This is for M'Homey, and I wanted to upload it before tomorrow. I shall be thinking of you, my friend. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Just a big piece of fluff with some added family Bates.**

 **Disclaimer-** Nothing belongs to me...

* * *

Anna inhaled a deep breath, taking in the sight of herself in her uniform, in the full length mirror that stood in the corner of the bedroom she shared with her husband. It had been three months since she had given birth, she staying at home in the cottage with her son whilst she adapted to motherhood and got them both into a routine. But as she had promised the night the baby was born, it was time to return to work.

Looking to the crib that was positioned at the foot of the bed, her lips upturned into a small smile. The little boy inside had bought so much joy into her and her husband's lives in such a small amount of time. Becoming a mother had been so much more than Anna had been expecting. She hadn't thought it possible she could love anything as much, even in consideration of how deep her feelings ran for the man she was married to. The love she held for her son was different, overwhelming, and it made her heart burst with happiness every time she thought about it.

'Are you sure about this?'

Lifting her head, Anna took in the sight of her husband leaning against the doorframe, ready for work sans jacket, with a cup of tea in his hand. Rolling her eyes, Anna lifted the baby into her arms. 'As I have said every time you have asked me since we woke this morning, yes John.'

'You don't have to work,' John continued, stepping into the room. 'I earn enough, and with the rent from the house in London…'

'I enjoy my job,' Anna stopped him short, rocking her son gently in her arms as she explained herself for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'Arthur will be absolutely fine with the nanny at the big house. Master George and Miss Sybbie are looking forward to it by all accounts.'

Standing up straight, John offered his wife a smile. 'We better get a move on, then.'

It had taken Arthur John Bates a few days and a few heated discussions between his parents to attain his name. Anna had wanted to name him after his father, but John had been quick to quash that notion. His wife had been insistent however, and John acquiesced, but only to include it as a middle name.

For a little while, the baby was without a christian name, John and Anna struggling to find the perfect moniker for their precious arrival. It wasn't until John happened upon an old box of correspondence from his mother, that he discovered what he thought was the perfect name. Mrs Bates had written about the passing of her dear cousin, Arthur. John remembered the man used to read with him when he was a young boy, a happy memory from an otherwise difficult childhood. Anna had loved the suggestion, and so their child was finally named.

This was a momentous moment, their first walk to Downton with Arthur. He had been longed for, for such a long time, and it seemed to Anna almost like a dream that here they were, she, John and their son. Anna was pushing the pram, John walking beside her in his usual half step.

'How is it really, with Thomas as the Butler?'

John cleared his throat upon hearing Anna's question. 'It's alright. Before he left at Christmas we shook hands, promising to be civil. He's kept up his side of the bargain, so it's only fair I do too.'

'That's very noble of you.'

He decided to ignore the teasing tone to Anna's voice. 'I do believe Mrs Hughes will be glad to have you back. With all her duties, as well as having to dress Lady Mary, it's been quite tough on her.'

'Well, she'll still have to dress her for bed so I can bring Arthur home.'

'Indeed she will,' John agreed, looking down at Arthur and smiling. 'I hope he's going to be alright.'

'Of course he will be.' They had reached the gates of the Abbey, the big house coming into view before them. Anna placed a hand on John's forearm. 'Here we go.'

They stood in silence for a moment before John took Anna by surprise, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. 'I do love you, Mrs Bates.'

She released a small laugh at his words. 'I love you too, Mr Bates.'

They continued on towards the Abbey then, Anna surprised to see Nanny and Master George waiting by the main door. The little boy ran towards them, the gravel crunching beneath his feet. He peered into the pram, leaning up on his tiptoes.

'Is this the new baby, then?'

The three adults shared a chuckle, Anna the one to answer his question. 'It is, Master George. This is Arthur.'

'I have a toy dragon called Arthur. Do you think he would like to play with him?'

'Perhaps,' Anna replied. 'We best get him inside.'

'Oh no.' As John and Anna made to walk towards the kitchen courtyard, it was the Nanny whose voice stopped them in their tracks. She gestured towards the main door. 'Lady Mary gave me strict instructions that you and Arthur are to come this way with me.'

Anna looked up at John as Nanny led George back inside. John looked as surprised as she was. He raised an eyebrow at her. 'In through the front door.'

'I know. What a treat.'

'Any child of yours deserves to be treated like a Lord.' He held her gaze for a moment, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, before leaning down to say goodbye to Arthur. He rested a hand gently on the boy's chest. 'Be good, son. Daddy hopes you have a lovely day.'

* * *

John left His Lordship's dressing room, having completed his task of sorting through his dress shirts. It had taken him longer than it usually would do, his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Arthur. Looking at his pocket watch, he realised he had a little time before luncheon. An idea occurred to John. He walked a few paces down the corridor, his eyes trained in on the door of the nursery. It wouldn't hurt to just say hello, would it?

The floorboards creaked beneath his feet as he neared the door. John could hear little Miss Sybbie and Master George talking to each other as he came to a stop. Peering through the crack in the door, John couldn't help the smile that overtook his face as Arthur came into view, happily clutching on to a rattle whilst Nanny bounced him on her knee. Unable to resist not following his idea through now, John gently knocked on the door.

'Oh, hello Mr Bates,' Nanny said upon his arrival, her voice filled with surprise. 'What can we do for you?'

'Sorry, I hope you don't mind me being here,' John began, stepping into the room. 'I just had some spare time before luncheon and thought I'd come and say hello to Arthur.'

'No, of course I don't.' She stood up, John placing his cane in the end of one of the cribs in the room as she did so, ready to receive his son. 'He's settled really well. Of course, Master George and Miss Sybbie have been very helpful.'

'We helped give him his breakfast,' Miss Sybbie was quick to inform John as he sat down in the rocking chair, holding Arthur in his arms.

'Did you now,' John replied, pressing a kiss onto Arthur's head as he got comfortable. He looked at the Nanny, noticing she was agitated about something or other. 'Are you quite well?'

'Would you mind terribly if I just stepped outside for a breath of air? I've come over a little dizzy.'

John furrowed his brow, looking to his son then to the two curious little faces looking up at him from the floor. His voice was a little sceptical as he replied. 'I suppose not. Are you sure you're okay?'

'I think I just stood up too quickly,' Nanny continued to explain herself, walking towards the door. 'I won't be a moment.'

Nodding in acknowledgement, John watched her leave, closing the door with a click. The only sound that could be heard was Arthur's incoherent babbling as Valet, the future Lord Grantham and his cousin sized each other up. John had met the children before, of course he had, but having never been left in charge of them before. This was an entirely different proposition.

'Why do you have that stick?' Master George asked, indicating to the cane John had hung on the back of the crib.

Tilting his head to the side, John tried to contemplate how to answer the young man's question. 'Well, I was in the army with your Grandpapa.'

'Donk?' Miss Sybbie asked for clarification.

Clearing his throat, John shifted Arthur a little on his knee. 'If you'd like.'

Master George wasn't done with his line of questioning. 'Did you see lion's like he did?'

'I did see lions,' John confirmed with a nod. 'Heard them even. Their roar can be heard for miles around.'

'That's really far,' Master George informed his cousin, she nodding causing John to chuckle a little. George looked up at John. 'Did a lion bite you?'

'No,' John shook his head, placing the hand that wasn't holding on to his son on his injured knee. 'I wasn't bitten by a lion. Some shrapnel went into my knee and …'

'What's shrapnel?' Master George interrupted John, a quizzical expression on his face. Sighing, glancing down at his son, John realised he should probably get used to the young man's inquisitive nature sooner rather than later.

'Like small bits of metal.'

'Does it hurt?' Miss Sybbie joined in the investigation about John's war wound as George began to line up his train set on the floor.

'Sometimes,' John answered, eyeing Master George's trains as a chance to the change the subject. 'So, how many trains have you got, Master George?'

'Three green ones, two blue and four red.'

'One of the red ones is mine,' Miss Sybbie argued, taking her engine into her grasp.

'Would you like to play with my train set with me, Mr Bates? Arthur likes the big blue train the best.'

John smiled, shifting his gaze to his son. 'Is that so?'

'You need to sit on the floor,' Sybbie advised the valet, making some space for him, 'like my Daddy does. So does Donk.'

'Right.'

John looked down at the space on the floor, wondering how he was going to get down there whilst keeping his dignity in tact, and with his three month old son in his arms. Shifting out of his jacket, it wouldn't do to get the garment ruffled. He didn't want to give Thomas, or Mr Barrow as he was now, a reason to scold him. It wasn't as difficult as John had been expecting to join the children on the floor, extending his legs out in front of him and resting Arthur between them.

'So, how are getting along with building the tracks then?'

'I can only do a circle,' George said to John, pointing at his efforts.

Noticing a rug slightly to his left, John lay Arthur upon it with the intention of helping out the younger Crawley. Making sure his son was content, it seemed he appreciated the opportunity to be able to stretch out and have a little wriggle, John began to explore the pieces of track in the toy box.

With careful instruction to the children and reassurances to his son that Daddy was there it didn't take long for the three of them to create a track that would rival the best efforts of the Great Northern Railway. John had shown Master George how to make a figure of eight with the pieces he had, and they had even managed to include a few bridges during their construction.

'This train is going to London Kings Cross, to see Aunt Rosamund,' George announced, moving the train he had put together around the wooden pieces of track. John chuckled as he recognised the young chap's attempts to mimic his mother's tone. Enjoying himself as much as he was, John hadn't realised Nanny had been gone for almost half an hour, and luncheon would soon be served.

* * *

Turning to look down the corridor, John smiled as he saw Anna at the end of it, readying Arthur to take him home. He was in his pram, and Anna was busy tucking a blanket Closing the gap between them, it didn't take long for Anna to look up and meet her husband's gaze. She looked tired, but happy.

'So, how was your first day back?'

'Fine,' Anna replied with a sigh. 'I was worrying about this little mite for most of it, but it was nice to see everyone again.'

'I'm glad.' John leant down to run his index finger along Arthur's cheek. 'I think he enjoyed being with Master George and Miss Sybbie.' Looking at Anna once more, John narrowed his gaze upon her as she stared back at him with a grin on her lips. 'What?'

'Tell me, Mr Bates, I forgot to enquire earlier. Why were you late to luncheon? It's not usually like my husband to be late for a meal.'

'Oh,' John shrugged, not wanting to reveal the real reason in case his wife deemed him incredibly over protective. 'You know how it is when you get immersed in a task. I lost track of time, that's all.'

Averting her eyes from her husband, Anna tucked in the blanket some more before revealing something to him. 'I saw you, in the nursery earlier with the children.'

John immediately stood up straighter upon hearing her confession, straightening his tie with the hand that wasn't clutching onto his tie, such was his awkwardness. 'Oh, right.'

'I must say, I think you are in the wrong job, Mr Bates. Great Northern Rail are missing your obvious talents for constructing a railway.'

'Very funny. I was just helping the boy out, that's all.'

Anna took John by surprise then, leaning up on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss upon his lips. He glanced over his shoulder to ensure no one's arrival was imminent before turning back to her, smiling. 'What was that for?'

'For reminding me every day that I made the right decision in choosing you to be the father of my children.'

'I do love you,' John said to Anna, taking her hand in his.

'I love you too. I'll be waiting up, don't be too late.' She made to walk out of the door then, but not before saying one more thing to her husband. 'And John. Lady Mary tells me Master George was waxing lyrical about you this afternoon. She is seriously contemplating putting your forward for the position of Nanny when the current one leaves.'

'If it means I get to build train tracks every day, rather than polish shoes, then I'm all for it.'


End file.
